


A knight in shining armor

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Stripper Peter Parker, Tony is married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 17 - Lap dancesWhen Tony sees the guy getting handsy with the boy, he tells himself that this is none of his business. And yet, against his better judgement, he intervenes.Things only get more complicated when the kid says he wants to thank him for what he did.





	A knight in shining armor

Tony downs that last of his third beer and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, gesturing for the waitress to come so he can order another one- or maybe two; not more, though. He'll be leaving soon, anyway; Pepper doesn't like it when he stays out too late. Then again, she'll be sleeping when he’ll get home, so he doesn't understand why it really matters.

He mutters a thank you when his beer arrives even though he's sure it's too quiet to be heard in here. He almost doesn't bother to actually look at the person that brought his beer but he's glad he decides to do so just before the waiter leaves.

He expects to find the redhead with the big tits that usually waits on him, or maybe the tall, black haired one that always has a smirk on her face, but instead he finds one of the strippers whose show finished only minutes ago.

Tony would be lying if he said that the boy hadn't drawn his attention since the first time saw him dancing on the stage.

"Thought you were only dancing," he says, almost yelling in order to be heard, and the boy smiles at him, leaning closer to reply.

"Covering up for a friend for a bit," he explains and Tony nods, his eyes glued to the kid's ass when he leaves; the gold little shorts he's wearing barely cover his pert, round asscheeks.

He's pretty and _so_, so young, it makes Tony feel like a pervert and yet he can't stop looking. He ignores the girl that's dancing on the stage completely and just watches the boy serve drinks, smiling and letting his hand linger on the shoulders of the customers that are mostly men even older than Tony.

Tony can't help wondering, just how safe this is for a cute, little thing like him, and the answer to his question comes only minutes later.

There's nothing unusual at first. The guy is sitting on a bar stool at a rather secluded table in the corner of the club; he looks quiet, tired. The boy brings him his drink, smiles at him sweetly, his fingers brushing over the guy's arm before turning to leave. Tony's eyebrows furrow when the guy suddenly grabs the kid's wrist, tugging him closer to him, despite the boy's efforts to politely pull away.

There's a hand on the boy's waist now, then sliding lower on his ass, squeezing, and Tony tells himself that this is none of his business, he's sure someone will see and intervene soon-

He barely even realizes it when he starts moving, his legs taking him there before he knows what's happening, his body acting of its own accord. He grabs the boy's arm and pulls him out of the way, his fist landing on the guy's nose a moment later.

He turns to ask the kid if he's okay, grunting in sudden pain when the guy punches him, grimacing as he tastes blood in his mouth.

He doesn't think before attacking the asshole, managing to throw a few more good punches before people separate them, holding him back while dragging the other guy away, out of the club; he guesses the boy must have told them what happened, considering that he's not being thrown out, as well.

The people around them are quick to return their attention to the actual show and Tony heads back to his table the moment they stop holding him back. He feels his heart pounding, his blood rushing with adrenaline; he should probably relax a little before driving home.

He winces when the mouth of the beer bottle touches the cut on his lip; he should probably think of an excuse for when Pepper asks.

"Hey there. You okay?"

He starts when he hears someone talk to him, turning his head only to see the kid slide on the chair across him right after.

Tony nods his head and takes a sip of his beer, this time more carefully.

"Thank you. You didn't have to defend my honor or anything. I'm used to these assholes," the kid says and Tony isn't really surprised to hear that but he still hates it. A pretty little thing like this should be treasured and cherished, and instead he has his ass groped by creepy middle-aged men- _men just like you_, Tony reminds himself.

"But I really appreciate it. My knight in shining armor! It's probably the sweetest thing a man has ever done for me," he continues and Tony's chest clenches a little at the words; if that's the sweetest, Tony doesn't want to know how others have treated him, even though he guesses he did get a taste.

"I didn't do anything," he says, sitting farther back in his chair when he notices that the boy has moved closer.

"Brave _and_ modest, a true hero!" the boy says playfully, and leans in even more, their knees touching.

Tony nods and makes a grunting sound in reply, not sure what to answer or if he should even say anything at all.

"I'm Peter, by the way," the kid- _Peter_ introduces himself and Tony repeats it in his head a few times; it suits him.

"Tony."

"Nice to meet you, Tony," he tells him with a pretty smile and Tony hates that his name sounds so good in the boy's sweet voice. Peter moves his chair even closer, one of his knees sliding between Tony's. "I can help you clean that," he says and brings a hand, so soft and delicate, to cup Tony's face, gently brushing his thumb over Tony's lower lip.

"It- It's fine," Tony says and clears his throat rather awkwardly, reluctantly pulling away from Peter's touch. "I should probably head home, anyway."

A light pout forms on Peter's rosy lips, his eyebrows slightly furrowing in disappointment. "I wanna _thank_ you, Tony. Please."

"Listen, kid, I'm married and I don’t want any problems. Besides you have nothing to thank me for, it's fine," he says and reaches to grab his jacket but Peter's hand on his wrist stops him from getting up.

"Come on. Just- just a lap dance. You won't be allowed to touch me, anyway, " he insists and now smirks teasingly but his eyes are still looking at him pleadingly.

Before Tony can think better of it, he nods.

A few minutes later he's sitting on a couch in a dressing room- because this is definitely not a room for private lap dances, but then again he wouldn't expect this club to actually have one.

Peter turns the music on and walks to him, having already started to swing his hips to the song. The black stiletto heels he's wearing make his legs look miles long, his tiny shorts leaving them completely exposed. The black top clings to his torso almost like a corset, his waist looking so small that Tony thinks he could probably close his hands around it.

The boy stands right in front of him, dancing to the music sensually and maintaining eye contact with Tony the whole time, a small smirk on his rosy lips.

"Tony, relax," Peter tells him softly and Tony slightly frowns, only then realizing that he has his hands clenched into fists. He nods his head, more to himself than at Peter; he's allowed to enjoy this, he's not doing anything wrong. It's just a dance, right?

_Then why doesn't it feel as simple as that?_

All thoughts vanish for a few seconds when Peter turns around and starts to slowly bend down, all but offering himself to Tony. Peter pushes his ass closer to him, his asscheeks more than peeking out from under his tiny shorts, and Tony swallows with difficulty past the lump in his throat, doing his best to ignore how his cock is quickly hardening in his pants.

Maybe this is the right time to leave and maybe he shouldn't have accepted Peter's offer at all. This is no place for a married man, Tony doesn't know what the hell he's actually doing here.

As pretty as the boy might be, he's not worth ruining his marriage. He and Pepper might not be the happiest they've been in their marriage but they love and care for each other. Even if sometimes he feels like something is missing, like they weren't meant to be. Maybe because he knows that Pepper is destined for bigger things and that he's holding her back; she deserves better.

_Peter_ deserves better.

Tony tenses when he feels Peter slide into his lap, holding his breath as Peter positions himself over him, standing on his knees. Tony can't help tilting his head up to look at him, his eyes being drawn to Peter's mouth when the boy licks his lips, Tony's hungry gaze tracing the movement.

Peter's hand comes to the side of his head, delicate fingers stroking his hair as his hips keep moving, their bodies so close that their chests are almost flush together.

"Do you like me, Tony?" Peter asks, not looking very surprised when Tony doesn't reply, letting out an amused chuckle at the lack of response. "Do you find me pretty?"

Tony knows that ignoring this question too is probably the safest way to deal with this but he nods, anyway, bringing a wide smile on Peter's face.

"You're really hot, too," Peter purrs and slowly lowers himself on Tony's lap and Tony's whole body tenses as Peter brushes all over Tony's front before settling on his thighs. His breathing grows harsher as Peter keeps moving, half dancing half grinding against him, letting out an interested _oh_, probably when he feels Tony's erection.

"You really do find me pretty," he says cheekily and grabs Tony's hands, guiding them to his ass, Tony's cock giving an excited twitch when his fingers touch bare skin, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

This has gone too far, he should stop, he should get up and leave right the fuck now.

"I thought you said I couldn't touch you," he says instead and Peter smirks at him, shrugging a shoulder.

"I lied." He wraps his arms around Tony's neck, fingers threading through his hair, making goosebumps break out over Tony's skin. "You _can_ touch me. In fact, I want you to. You can do anything you want to me."

Such dangerous words; they immediately bring to Tony’s mind even more dangerous, forbidden thoughts.

"Peter," he warns and only barely manages to hold back a moan when Peter rocks his hips again, their cocks rubbing together.

"_Anything_ you want, Tony," he repeats and leans closer, nuzzling his smooth cheek against Tony's. "God, you're so hard already," he all but purrs and Tony exhales shakily when he feels the tip of Peter's tongue brushing over his earlobe, his breath tickling his skin. "Tell me, Tony. Do you want to fuck me?"

Tony grunts helplessly, shutting down completely the part of his brain that still screams at him to stop this and leave. It's already too late; he actually thinks it was too late since the moment he agreed on the lap dance.

"Fuck," he curses and takes a deep inhale, breathing in Peter's sweet scent that’s mixed with smoke and alcohol. "Yes, yes I wanna fuck you, kid."

Peter moans and pulls away to look at him with dark eyes, doesn't waste any more time before crashing their lips together. Tony hisses when Peter licks over the cut of his lip but he doesn't pull away; he doesn't want to. He eagerly slides his tongue inside Peter's mouth, deepening the kiss, his hands squeezing the boys round asscheeks. He slips his fingers under the tight shorts, fingertips tracing the thong Peter is wearing before tugging it to the side so he can touch his little hole.

Peter gasps into the kiss, arching his back and pushing back towards Tony's touch, his own hands now working Tony's pants open. They get their clothes out of the way with frantic, desperate movements, Peter climbing off his lap to remove his shorts and thong, waiting for Tony to pull his own pants and boxers down before settling back on his lap.

They both hiss when their cocks touch, now skin to skin, and Peter rocks his hips like before, let them grind together. Before Tony can ask for lube or something that will ease the way in, Peter grabs his wrist and brings two of his fingers into his mouth, swallowing around them and sweeping his tongue all over them, making them slick with spit.

He looks sinfully good with his mouth stuffed full like this and Tony's cock leaks at the thought of having those little lips wrapped around him as the boy sucks his cock.

"Come on," Peter urges once his deems Tony's fingers wet enough and Tony nods, guiding them between Peter's asscheeks, slowly working them inside. Peter is hot and tight, _so fucking tight_, and yet he all but welcomes the two digits inside him, moaning wantonly as Tony starts pumping them in and out.

He only lets Tony repeat the same motion a few more times before already lifting himself up until the fingers have slipped out of him.

"I want your cock," he says and Tony is more than happy to oblige, spitting on the head of his dick and spreading the saliva and the precum all over the length before guiding his cock into Peter's hole.

He groans as Peter lowers himself on it, letting Tony sink inside him all the way in one smooth motion.

"Shit," he sighs and brings his hands to Peter's narrow hips, drawing him closer until every inch of his cock is buried deep inside the boy's tight body.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Peter asks and before Tony can answer - _yes it fucking does_ \- Peter is moving, raising himself up and then slamming down onto Tony's cock, not bothering to stifle his loud moans.

Tony grunts and encourages Peter's movements with his grip on his waist, bucking his hips up to meet Peter halfway with his own thrusts. His cock is throbbing inside Peter's hole and another wave of arousal rushes through him, just watching Peter bouncing on his cock being more than enough to make him dizzy with lust.

Peter tugs at his hair harshly and pulls him into a kiss, hungry and demanding, still working his hips expertly just like he does when he dances.

"It was so hot, watching you punch that asshole because of me- _for_ me," Peter pants against his lips, and Tony groans, his hold on Peter's waist tightening, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. "_My hero_. No one's done anything like this for me before."

Fuck. He's such a sweet little thing.

"You deserve so much better, kid," Tony tells him, his chest tightening at the soft, fond smile Peter gives him.

"For now I'm happy with just having your cock inside me," he says and Tony can't help chuckling, admiring the way Peter's pretty, flushed face splits into a wide grin.

They don't say much after that; there's no need to. Their bodies move perfectly against each other, as if they've done this before hundreds of times, fitting together like they were made to do so, like two pieces of the same puzzle.

Peter rides him relentlessly at an unforgiving pace, his tight hole welcoming Tony greedily inside, like it recognizes that this is where Tony belongs.

It's almost too much, too good; Tony doesn't remember when the last time was that he was so aroused, burning with need. He feels his orgasm already approaching, his balls drawing up and his groin tensing, his chest heaving with every ragged breath he takes.

He lets his hands drift lower and grasps Peter's ass, spreading his cheeks apart and starting to ram his cock into that greedy little opening, delivering one hard thrust after the other. He only regrets that he can't see how Peter's hole looks now, being wonderfully stretched around his cock, and he ignores the little voice inside his head that tells him that he can have him on all fours _the next time_.

There will _not_ be a next time.

"Fuck- fuck, Tony, I'm close," Peter moans, his hole quivering around Tony, his inner walls clinging to him every time Tony slides out.

"Touch yourself," Tony says, knowing that he won't last long either, wanting to feel the tight clench of Peter's hole around his cock before spilling.

Peter obeys immediately, starts tugging at his cock fast, his sounds only growing louder, more desperate. A series of curses leaves Peter's parted lips only a few moments later as he comes, his whole body tensing and shaking, easily driving Tony to the edge as well.

Tony slams the boy onto his lap one last time, feeling his cock pulsing almost violently inside him, and he keeps rolling his hips slowly as he pumps his seed into Peter's hole.

"Fuck," Peter sighs once he's done, a small content smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he leans in to peck Tony's lips. Then he gingerly gets up, wincing a little as Tony slips out of him, cum dripping down his inner thighs.

_Jesus._ He fucked the boy without a condom.

What the hell was he thinking?

No, he actually wasn't thinking, was he? Otherwise he wouldn't be here in the first place.

He tucks himself in and avoids meeting Peter's eyes as he gets up, even though he can feel the boy's gaze on him.

This... this was a one time thing. A mistake. Nothing more. He shouldn't have let it happen but it's obviously too late for that now.

He has fucked everything up already.

"Will you come back?" Peter asks and Tony does the mistake to meet his gaze, not ready to see those brown beautiful eyes looking at him so hopefully, almost pleading him to say yes. 

"I... I don't know." Yes, he will. Of course he'll come back. He can only lie to himself for that long. And apparently Peter knows it too, if the smile on his face is anything to by.

"Okay," Peter says and comes closer so he can kiss his cheek, still smiling. "Don't leave me waiting for too long."

Tony doesn't reply before exiting the room but there's no point in it, anyway; they both know the answer.

He'll be back. And probably even sooner than either of them expects.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, Pepper, you don't deserve this😅
> 
> Thank you for reading 💞 feedback is always greatly appreciated 😁


End file.
